Anything You Like
by rachel-fiction
Summary: Yue is looking over Sakura one night, for the millionth night, and Sakura wakes up... one shot. REWRITTEN-REVISED 3/18/09


A/N--OK so I completely changed the title of this, but kept it the same in the file because I didn't want to confuse anyone haha. Its the same plot, just rewritten. Hope everyone likes it! :D

But--the new title is:

**~*Mascara*~ **

Gazing for hours now, Yue watched Sakura sleeping on her pink bed. She wasn't under the covers. She had spent some time crying on it and hadn't bothered to slip underneath the warm blankets or to change into something more comfortable for that matter. Her shirt was twisted around her small frame, her jean shorts bunched at her thighs. Shaoran had left earlier that day. He told Sakura he wanted the best for her, just that their elementary romance had faded.

Yue let out a sigh. It had been a long time since she had become his master; since she said they were to be friends; since she first smiled at him with those frail innocent eyes.

Her cheeks were now matted with dark brown hair. There were streaks from her tears that held the hair in place. He pried the strands free of the moist trails and pressed them aside to join back up with the rest of her soft hair. She stirred and wiped a cheek with the heel of her hand. It did little to remove the mascara. Yue tried again to help her out by wiping at the remnants with his thumb.

She stretched on the bed, and her eyes flipped open. He gasped and stood. Before he reached the door she yawned, "Yue-san?" He paused in mid-step, but didn't face her. "I'm sorry for intruding," he began, still gazing at the door that stood slightly ajar, "I was just making sure-"

Before he even finished his sentence, he heard her begin to cry. Immediately he was facing her again. Sobs escaped her while she leaned into her hands. The night light gave a little glow to her sun-kissed skin. All he could do was stand there, with his mouth open. For a few moments, he blinked. She continued to cry. Her eyes didn't even look up at him; she just cried without any reserve. He took back the steps to sit beside her on the bed.

Without any eye contact, she swung her arms around the man's neck. Her face rested into the little crook underneath his jaw. At that moment his eyebrows were furrowed deeply together, his arms were stick straight beside him, and his lips still parted. She continued heaving.

It took a few moments for him to think about his current situation. After a one-sided conversation in his head, he wove his arms around the girl and rested his chin into her hair. Touya had done so with Yukito on occaision. He noticed her body easing and her shallow breaths slowing down.

"Are you alright master?" he asked quietly. This type of pain occurred in everyone's life some time or another. It was the risk of falling in love.

"Yue-san, could you do me one favor?"

His face softened as her eyes reached for his. He flicked the dark locks from hers, "Anything if it will make you feel better." She offered strained smile, "Yue-san, would you please call me Sakura?" He stared. Even after nearly fifteen years he couldn't even think of doing such a thing.

"Yue-san?"

He met her eyes again. He wished he could look away. Her lips curled up into another smile despite the droplets that clung to her lashes. It held his eyes in place.

Eventually his lips copied hers in a rare smile. Her smile disappeared as a new flood of tears poured over her little eyelids.

"Yue-san," she choked, "Yue-san I really like you."

He felt paralyzed. His entire body grew numb. Adrenaline rushed into his veins and mixed with his blood making him feel light-headed. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She couldn't have meant it that way. She must have been trying to mask her sadness. He wondered if he had fallen asleep and was just dreaming.

"What?"

She rested her head onto his chest. His heart was pounding. She could hear it nice and clear. It beat faster.

"I said I like you Yue-san," she repeated fondly, her green eyes looking so large. It was all too fondly for him. He began to speak but choked on his breath. He leaned back; he had never choked on what he was going to say.

"Master," he breathed.

"Are you alright, Yue-san?"

He shook his head free of thoughts and stood up, "I'm sorry, Master."

"Yue-san, where are you going?"

With a quivering lip that hid in the dimness of the room, he faced her again, "I need to clear my mind is all."

"Clear you mind of what, Yue?"

As though they were equals.

He shook his head again. A little sniff came from her as she clutched the fabric at her chest, "I hope everything is alright. I don't want you to feel any different about me."

The lump in his throat would not be swallowed away. IT tightened; constricted his breathing; he realized he had been holding his breath for moments now.

"I won't," he whispered in an attempt to keep his voice from failing him, "I will never feel any differently about you by something you should tell me."

"How do you feel, Yue?" she asked, reaching out for his hand. He stared at her; the darkness of her eyes and the stark shadows across her face hid any emotion she expressed. After a few moments of staring at her hand she lowered it, "It's okay… I don't expect you to feel the same."

He dropped to his knees and held her hands, "Master--I would feel foolish to return your feelings."

"Why?" she asked and pushed a few silver strays behind his cool ear. He averted his eyes.

"Does it have to do with Clow-san?"

An image of Clow flowed through his mind. Heavy robes adorned the man, and his long black hair flowed in streams from a breeze supplied by a nearby window. The memory lingered for a moment, but soon disappeared. He shook his head.

"Are you just afraid? Is it because I may leave you like Clow-san?" He swallowed; a heavy sigh escaped him, "I can't worry about that because no matter what person I give that feeling to, I would lose them. Everyone will leave me soon enough."

"Does that make you sad?"

For once he nodded, looking back at her, "The only person I have is Keroberos."

A giggle escaped her. His lips parted to reveal white teeth.

"Kero-chan," she mused.

He nodded again.

"Hey, Yue?"

"Hm?"  
"I'm glad you're opening up to me."

"Am I?"

For a moment she did not answer. That lovely face just stared back at him. Then she curled her arms around his neck again, "Yeah. You are."

"Master…"

"Yue, I love you."

Just a moment ago she had merely liked him. Now she told him of stronger feelings. The lump returned to his throat; the blood coursing through him threatened to burst his veins.

"Master--I"

"Yue," she called quietly.

"Y--Yes?"

"Don't call me master anymore."

His head began to spin. To keep the room from floating away he closed his eyes. If he couldn't see it, it wasn't there. But her arms reminded him. The warmth from her small hands and face and legs and body told him that she was still there no matter how long he kept his eyes shut. No matter how hard he tried to slow his breathing, his heart continued to pump obnoxiously. No matter how calmly he breathed, he felt he would lose it any minute now.

"Of course," he managed. He could breathe properly once again.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I--I feel…"

"Do you like me too?"

"I--_love_ you, Sakura."


End file.
